Vagos
The Vagos are a Mexican-American based street gang that operates out of Jamestown. History The Vagos are known for wearing the color yellow and driving yellow vehicles. Vagos is one of the largest gangs in the city with almost 20 members. They operate from the Barrio and push weapons and drugs as their business. Leaders [[Jesus Garcia|'Jesus Garcia']]' '† Life Jesus was the former leader of the Vagos. Under his reign the Vagos protected Jamestown. They often would "shoot on sight" anyone seen entering the area. The "shoot on sight" method created many enemies. Death Jesus died following a shootout with Chang Gang. After trying to consistently provoke them, he ended up dying on-site. Lil Loco After Jesus' death, Lil Loco took over as El Jefe. His time as leader of the Vagos was short-lived. He disappeared from the city shortly after. He would later return to the gang with a new focus as a loyal soldier. [[Arush Patel "Speedy" Santana|'Speedy']]' ' Arush Patel "Speedy" Santana, 'also known as (''El Jefe), began as a soldier during '''Jesus' time as leader. After Jesus' death, the Vagos fell apart as members died and other left the gang. One of the only members left in the gang was Speedy. All alone, Speedy slowly worked his way up - building his reputation and the Vagos. Speedy went to war with the The Families, Ballaz, and Leanbois. Slowly his reputation grew, and''' he encouraged new people to join the gang. He is now the El Jefe of the "reborn" Vagos. Enemies The Vagos have many current enemies in the city including: * [[East Side Ballaz|'''The Ballaz]] * [[The Families|'The Families']] * [[Chang Gang|'Chang Gang']] * [[Misfits|'The Misfits']] * [[The Russian Mafia|'The Russian Mafia']] Allies Leanbois During the downfall of the Vagos, Speedy fought different wars alone. One of those gangs he went to war with were the Leanbois. Every day, Speedy and the Leanbois would shoot each other in the south. Speedy and Vagos got into a shootout with Leanbois member Buddha and his friend [[Alabaster Slim|'Alabaster Slim']]. Vagos shot them and they were bleeding in the street when police and EMS arrived. Speedy decided that cops shouldn't interfere with gang related issues. Speedy warned the cops that they shouldn't come to the south side of the city. Leanbois x Vagos Speedy hijacked the ambulance carrying his enemies from EMS. He then and drove North where he spoke to Buddha, Slim. Buddha was surprised by Speedy's actions and appreciated his saving them from arrest. They all agreed that the "beef" was over and formed an alliance. Leanbois '''and Vagos now often work together and have a very strong alliance. [[�� Tang Gang ��|�� Tang Gang ��']] 'Siz Fulker' is a close affiliate of the '''Leanbois'. He is also a shadow (non publicised) member of the Vagos, acting as "Second in Command" under Speedy. Siz created his own one man gang, the Tang Gang '''choosing the color orange based on the Leanbois red and Vagos yellow. By generating important income through the management of a grow house, '''Siz helped rebuild the Vagos. The grow house consistently produced large amounts of weed which Speedy then sold for profit to locals or other citizens. In return, Siz was given 10% of each harvest. Siz also occasionally sold weapons to the Vagos, further supporting their activities. Continual police raids began to deplete Vagos stockpile of submachine guns. Speedy trusts Siz immensely, and gave him access to his personal stash house in the Barrio. Seedy also offered to supply him with weapons should he ever need them. Siz purchased seven bricks of cocaine from the Leanbois and Vagos above market price to support them. This act further strengthened their relationship. Siz also began selling large amounts of cocaine to the Vagos, and he has tremendous respect for Speedy. Former Members * 'Jesus Garcia '† - Former Leader (El Jefe). Deceased - April 1, 2019. Territory Gallery Speedy.png|Speedy JesusVago.PNG|OG Jesus † Vagos Siz.jpeg|Vagos Siz Lilloco1.PNG|Lil Loco Flippynew.png|Flippy Arturo.png|Arturo Cousin.PNG|Cousin Guzman.png|Hector Juanilla.png|Juanilla Pablo.png|Diablo Cl1111.JPG|Carlos Wadum.PNG|Mike Mw111.JPG|Mason Hildabulking.png|Hilda Category:Factions (Gangs/Departments/Businesses) Category:Gangs